smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Actor Smurf (LD Stories)
Actor Smurf (formerly Timid Smurf) is a character from the original cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Little is known about Actor, except that he was once named after his incredibly timid and anti-social behavior. It was only when he discovered his acting skills that his true "Smurfiness" began to shine, and since then, he has been known to vanish amongst the crowds. Role in the Village No Smurf truly knows where he may be when he does, but he could reveal himself to be any Smurf at any time, much to everyone's delight (and slight concern). However, no one can say for certain that Actor has ever used this ability to his unfair advantage, so most Smurfs have no reason to fear him. Season 1 Episodes Actor is specifically identified in two episodes during Season 1 with one being his debut meeting with Moxette. *'Beautiful Beast' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'From Stage Fright to Stardom' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "From Stage Fright to Stardom." Season 1 Although he is aware of Moxette's existence in the village, he has never met her personally. He sees her from afar and recognizes her entertaining personality, but so far there is no relationship between them. Pending more upon episode release as stated above. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Having been mostly absent during Season 1, Actor is set to make several appearances as a supporting character within Season 2. *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' ( Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie' (Ep. 29) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'Short-Lived Stage Life' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... Appearance On a common basis, Actor looks like a generic Smurf, but sometimes wears various accessories (such as an orange scarf) to match his impersonations of his fellow Smurfs or other made-up characters. If he truly wishes to be self-identifiable, he wears a pair of fingerless mud brown gloves. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor goes unaccredited, but a modern choice would be Greg Dolph, known for his work in movies such as Imagine (2005) and Resident Evil: Extinction (2007); he sometimes works as the main villain in the Universal Studios CA Water World show. Trivia *His only major appearance during the original cartoon show was in the episode, "All the Smurf's a Stage." *Late into the development of Season 2, the author decided to study up on this character and was delighted by the idea of a character who could "ghost" his way throughout the storyline, essentially working on his own accord. Not even the author knows where he may or may not be. *With the separation of this series from the Expanded Animated Universe, his debut appearance was set in Season 1 as opposed to Season 2. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Entertainers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Rarely speaking characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters